


Tom le pirate

by mermaiddragon



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Tomitch - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Tom a pris la mer pour fuir Emma ce qui le mène à de mauvaises rencontres et... peut-être de très bonnes





	Tom le pirate

Tom ne voulait pas épouser Emma. Elle était pourtant un excellent parti. Mais il savait qu'elle ne l'épousait que pour s'assurer de conserver la demeure de ses pères. La faille de Tom était désargentée et n'avait pour tout atout qu'un blason autrefois doré. Epouser Emma était donc la seule chose à faire. Mais il ne voulait pas. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de refuser, il s'en était révélé incapable. 

Cependant, il avait trouvé une parade. Il avait expliqué à leurs familles qu'il voulait prouver sa valeur afin d'être digne de sa promise. Tom s'était donc engagé dans la marine. Les récits de ses exploits n'existaient pas encore mais cela retardait d'autant plus la date de son retour. 

En fait, Tom faisait tellement peu d'efforts pour s'illustrait que ça commençait à irriter ses supérieurs. Il cherchait comment s'en sortir lorsque l'un de ses camarades lui proposa une mutinerie. La piraterie ! Il lui suffirait de faire croire à sa mort et il pourrait voguer sur le vaste océan, lire de toute obligation. Le croyant mort, Emma pourrait enfin se chercher un autre mari et il n'aurait même pas à l'affronter. 

C'était le plan parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les dénonce au capitaine. Et que tous l'accusent d'être le meneur des mutins. Et là encore, il ne sut pas dire non. Il fut rapidement jugé puis abandonné sur une île avec un seul pistolet. Seul sur son île déserte, Tom était partagé entre le désespoir et le soulagement. Cette fois, il n'aurait vraiment pas à épouser Emma. Lorsque vint le soir, Tom fit un feu sur la plage. Il avait trouvé quelques fruits pour se nourrir et se demandait si c'était bien difficile de faire pousser des plantes. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix. Une voix cristalline et enchanteresse qui chantait divinement. Peut-être que son île n'était pas si déserte, finalement. 

Subjugué, il s'éloigna du feu en direction de la voix, qui semblait venir d'une autre partie de la plage, proche d'une grotte qu'il avait vue en arrivant. Il ne s'attendait nullement au spectacle qu'il découvrit alors. Sur deux rochers affleurant de l'eau étaient assises deux sirènes, éclairées par la lueur phosphorescente de la grotte. A bien y regarder, c'était une dame sirène et un monsieur sirène. C'était la dame qui chantait et Tom aurait pu l'écouter des heures. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta et poussa son compagnon du coude et lui chuchota quelque chose. Ils le vèrent la tête et Tom fit un pas en arrière. Mais la torche qu'il tenait l'éclairait et il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. 

-Salut ! Fit la dame sirène en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.   
-Euh, salut, répondit Tom, un peu interloqué. 

Les sirènes mangeaient les gens, non ? C'est ce que tous les marins disaient. 

-T'avais l'air tout triste, tout seul à ton feu de camp, ajouta le monsieur sirène dont le torse semblait le lieu idéal pour un câlin.  
-Alors on t'a fait venir. Tu nous en veux pas ?  
-Euh, comment ça « fait venir » ?  
Tom avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, occupé qu'il était à se demander si ce serait vraiment si terrible que ce sirène mette sa bouche sur sa peau pour euh... le dévorer.

-Le chant des sirènes attire les humains, tu savais pas ?   
-Ben si, mais enfin, ça se fait pas trop d'envoûter les gens comme ça.   
-C'est pas comme si on pouvait marcher jusqu'à toi, lui fit remarquer la dame en agitant sa queue de sirène.   
-Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
-Ça te dirait qu'on se donne un coup de main ? Proposa le monsieur sirène

Tom hésita, son attention soudain reportée sur les mains de son interlocuteur. C'était de belles mains, parfaites ainsi posées sur les rochers, parfaites pour saisir et caresser et... 

-C'est à dire ? Et est-ce que vous me mangez après ?   
-Ah ouais mais non on mange pas les gens, précisa la sirène. Juste des algues, du plancton, des fruits et légumes quand on en trouve.  
-Du coup, nous on t'apporterait du poisson et des objets quand on en trouve, expliqua le sirène, et toit tu nous apportes les trucs qui poussent sur l'île. D'accord ?   
-Ouais, ok, répondit Tom et pour une fois il n'acquiesçait pas par simple politesse.  
-Marché conclu, viens nous serrer la main, on mord pas.

Tom s'approcha prudemment des sirènes et leur serra la main à tous les deux. 

-Du coup moi c'est Tom, et vous ?  
-Héloïse, mais tu peux m'appeler Hélo  
-Mitch, répondit le sirène, et son sourire était bien plus enchanteur que les chansons d'Hélo.


End file.
